


《归巢》13

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 6





	《归巢》13

——东海哥你在哪？我们见一面吧。

李东海空手回到家，刚换下汗湿的衣服就收到了苏沛发来的短信，他第一时间回复——怎么了，有什么事吗？可是苏沛什么都不肯说，只是反复问他在哪，自己要过来与他见面。

李东海告诉他地址，问在楼下的咖啡厅见面可不可以，消息发出去没再收到回复，李东海不禁疑惑究竟是什么急事，苏沛突然要求见面。

天完全黑下来的时候苏沛发消息说自己到了，李东海出门赴约，电饭煲里温着两人份的米饭，他刚才去对面敲门时李赫宰还没回家，门里只隐约传来choco的叫声。

他之前随口问过李赫宰是不是很喜欢狗，家里准备了一地玩具和十几种皇家狗粮，一看就是对choco很上心，李赫宰听完撇撇嘴不咸不淡地回了一句“还好”。

“怎么问你什么都是还好一般啊。”

“那我应该说什么？”

李赫宰觉得李东海有时候天真得冒傻气，明明比他大，应该更成熟老道才对，可李东海表现得老实娇憨，一点也不像快要三十的男人。

“它是一只狗，寿命十几年而已，太过喜欢只会折磨自己。”

李东海欲言又止，最后眼睛闪了闪，闭上嘴巴。

过了好久，李赫宰都忘记刚才说过什么的时候，李东海在一边小小声说：“可这不是理由。”

他在沙发上抱着膝盖，声音模糊像是在自言自语：“这不是理由……”

李东海没有继续说下去，李赫宰也没有问，因为他看见李东海眼底藏着的怜悯，像是为自己的说辞感到遗憾和可惜。

“苏沛。”

李东海在角落的位置找到了苏沛，苏沛点了一杯咖啡静静地望着窗外，在他坐下时笑了一下：“东海哥喝什么？”

“啊，我不喝。”

苏沛两手交叉放在桌子上，闻言抬高了下巴：“东海哥跟我很见外呀，上次也是……这次也是。”

李东海怕他误会，讪笑着解释：“是因为待会儿就要吃饭了，我饭前没有喝饮料的习惯。”

对面的苏沛根本不在意他说了什么，挺直了背点头说：“我明白，东海哥的确是矜贵些。”

李东海一愣，这才感觉到苏沛在挤兑他，他忍不住皱眉，问起对方的来意。

“你来找我，是有什么要紧事吗？”

“哦。”苏沛话锋一转，坦白道：“其实是今天我跟银赫起了争执，哎，跟他谈了小半年我都不知道他喜欢什么，所以想来找旧人取取经。”

李东海想纠正他的用词，但苏沛满不在乎的模样让他迅速打消了这个念头。

——算了，没必要跟小孩子计较。

他心想找我取经做什么，如果找他有用的话，自己与银赫也不会是目前的关系了。

“我……其实我知道的也很片面。”

苏沛眨眼：“怎么会呢，你们不是二十年的好朋友吗？关系多亲啊。”

李东海无奈，他沉默了一会儿，眼前浮现起过去二十年与银赫在一起的许多画面，开心的难过的、悸动的苦闷的，他与银赫一起游过盛夏、挨过严冬，独自欢喜是他、独自哀伤也是他，这些好的坏的加在一起铺满了二十年名为成长的道路，过去李东海不甘心的、无法释然的那份感情，再次想起来已经变得虚无缥缈，剩下的只有麻木和惆怅。

陷在回忆中的李东海惊讶地发现自己竟然没有感到伤心和难受，他缓缓吐出一口气，嘴唇轻启。

“银赫他……喜欢的东西不多，是个固执的人。”

“想得到的东西一定要得到，不愿意的事碰都不碰，一旦做了什么决定，九头牛都拉不回来，谁劝都没用。”李东海顿住，对苏沛笑了笑：“银赫对我说你很特别，我想……他是认真想跟你好。”

苏沛不说话，李东海迟钝地没有发现他看似平静的伪装。

“他还很念旧，小时候的玩具保管的好好的放在家，每年回去还会翻一翻，作业本、奖状，还有当时特别流行的拉杆书包，我记得当时跟他一人买了一个。”

“喜欢吃得东西倒是很多，大学的时候一家铁板鸡他连续吃了三个月，每天拉上我一起，下课了就去抢位置。”

“只喝可乐，饮料买成了雪碧他还会生气，即使生气还抢着买单，黑脸刷卡的样子像个小孩子一样。”

“那家店就在大学城的步行街，不知道拆了没有，有空你们俩可以一起去吃。”

苏沛一声不吭，李东海停下后他才盯着桌面轻声说：“果然还是东海哥最了解银赫，这么深厚的感情可不多见，一般的好兄弟都不如你俩亲密呢。”

李东海挠头，不好意思道：“没有没有，我们也经常吵架，这不我就被银赫扫地出门了么。”

他还为自己的幽默得意了一把，谁想苏沛冷冷一笑：“不然呢，东海哥想一辈子赖在银赫家里吗？”

“啊？”

“没事，你继续说。”

“呃……”李东海犹豫着，苏沛有意无意的话让他听了很不舒服，他努力忽视这怪异的感受，心说是不是自己想太多了。

“银赫还有些小习惯，比如他好面子，不会主动道歉；对气味敏感，经常在家里喷香水；喜欢坐在人的左边，睡觉的时候也是，哦对了，他还经常说梦话，醒来什么都不记……”

“东海哥。”苏沛突然开口打断他，那人面无表情看着李东海：“你知道我今天为什么来找你吗？”

李东海一脸茫然。

苏沛勾唇，面带讥讽：“因为我发现我跟银赫之间出现了第三者。”

“什么？”

苏沛提高音量：“第三者，听不懂吗？”

李东海认真摇头：“不可能。”

“是啊不可能，我以前也觉得不可能，结果发现藏得最深的第三者就坐在我眼前！”

苏沛像是瞬间被点燃的炸药，他狠狠地盯着李东海，眼里充满赤裸裸的厌恶：“李东海你贱不贱啊！在我面前跟银赫眉来眼去打情骂俏？你他妈一个老男人装什么可怜啊！啊？银赫不要你、看不上你，你就去找一个替代品！现在是怎么回事？一个无法满足你了是吗！你想回来继续纠缠银赫是吗！”

李东海猛地站起来：“苏沛你知不知道自己在……”

“啪——”

咖啡泼在李东海脸上发出不小的声音，冰凉的褐色液体沿着他的下巴、脖颈流进衣服里，李东海忍不住打了一个冷颤，整件上衣被浇得透湿，刘海滴滴答答的往下滴水。

比起难听过激的语言，他没想到苏沛会激动到拿水泼他，李东海不知该作何反应，像是定住似的僵在原地。

角落的动静惊动了店里其他的客人，人们纷纷朝这边望来，好奇他们正在上演什么桥段的剧情。

苏沛丢下杯子也跟着站起来，他丝毫不在乎人们投来的目光。在李东海的印象中，他从来都是甜甜地笑着，像是不谙世事只会撒娇的小孩，此刻却撕掉假面指着李东海破口大骂，表情因为愤怒变得狰狞扭曲。

“你好意思说念旧？你是想说银赫喜欢你吧！李东海你真不要脸！人都滚了还把衣服留在我家！这就是你的手段？勾引谁呢你！”

“银赫被你骗了二十年我可不是傻子！你打着朋友的幌子干了很多恶心事吧？在我面前炫耀什么呢李东海！能跟他一起睡觉你是不是特别得意？妈的我想想就恶心，银赫被你盯上真是倒了八辈子霉！”

“你说够了没有？”李东海撩起头发，露出的双眼里无喜无悲。

“李东海你个孬种！你连喜欢都不敢光明正大！来跟我正面抢啊！只敢在背地里搞小动作的贱货！”

“苏沛。”李东海只觉得在五分钟里听完了这辈子最可笑的笑话，他感叹苏沛的想象力，为他因师出无名的愤怒而来辱骂自己的勇气感到佩服。

“你跟银赫吵架跑来我面前乱扣帽子，攻击我辱骂我，我没法回应你，因为你找错人了。”

苏沛冷笑道：“行！李东海你继续装，我倒要看看你还能装多久的白莲花。”

“我没有装，从来都没有，如果你是说我对银赫的感情，我没有说有我的理由，你想告诉他也是你的自由，我不阻拦。”

“你比我小，我让着你，你是银赫的男朋友，我也让着你，但我不会让完一次两次还让第三次，你明白吗？”

留下一句告诫，李东海抬腿打算离开，店里投来的眼神俨然已经将他划分为一名感情介入者了，他觉得自己离开的背影一定很狼狈、很难看，就好像真的是灰溜溜逃走的第三者一样。

李东海风轻云淡的态度让苏沛的脸一阵青一阵白，他气急败坏地撒泼大叫：“你站住！我让你走了吗！”

“李东海你会后悔的！”

李东海越走越快，最后“砰”的撞开门，身影融入在了夜色里。

打开家门屋里一片漆黑，李东海在门前站了一会儿才慢吞吞地走进去，他故意在关门的时候用了些力气，心想李赫宰听到了的话一定会来过来敲门。

他没有开灯，没有换衣服，而是沿着墙壁蹲了下来，回到家中绷紧的身体才完全放松，他努力回想咖啡厅里发生的事，怒力对号入座反思自己是不是真的那么惹人讨厌，可是傻愣愣地坐了好久，李东海连苏沛说了些什么都想不起来了。

又坐了好久，四周只剩下他的呼吸声，如果仔细听能听到马路上呼啸而过的鸣笛，和杂七杂八混在一起的喧嚣声，这一切仿佛离他好远好远，李东海被自己一个哆嗦惊醒，他掏出手机拨通电话，没两秒对面便接起。

“喂？”那人似乎处在嘈杂的环境里。

“李赫宰，你晚上回来吃饭吗？”

“真难得，开始催我回家了？”李赫宰在笑，笑起来时低低的鼻音总是让人不由自主地在意。

“没有……”李东得到自己想要的答案就要挂电话：“我挂了。”

“等等。”李赫宰反应很快，叫住他问：“怎么了？为什么给我打电话？”

“没有为什么，我多煮了一个人的饭。”

“我不想听这个理由。”

“我……你不回来的话我去喂choco。”

“这个也不想听。”

李东海吸吸鼻子：“……那就没了。”

李赫宰没有说话，李东海想说我有些累，不说了，还没开口对面的噪音消失了，李赫宰的声音顿时清晰起来。

那人口气冷淡，声音传进李东海的耳朵让他身体冷得抖起来：“你有事，你又在瞒着我，李东海。”

李东海觉得自己变得自私了，大大小小的委屈他没少受过，这一次却格外忍不住，他找不到人倾诉、找不到人给予慰藉，长这么大他第一次产生了寻求安慰的念头，他希望有人能出现在他面前，即使是拍拍他，说你没有错也好。

“……你怎么能这样李赫宰。”李东海压抑着声音，像是受了伤又不敢乱动的小兽一样委屈：“你能不能……不要这么冷静。”

你静得像是一潭湖泊，而我是一颗石子，一头扎进去却掀不起一丝涟漪。

那边的人顿了一下：“你在家？我现在回来。”

李东海大叫：“别回来别回来！李赫宰你别回来！”

“好，你告诉我为什么打电话，我就不回去。”

李东海收回眼眶里的酸涩，在黑暗里环视了一圈自己家，即使入眼的全是漆黑，不开灯他什么都看不见。

“我……”

——我觉得自己很失败。

“我刚才在楼下摔了一跤。”

“咖啡溅了我一身，腿也摔破了，本来不疼，回到家才感觉还是疼的，不想说是觉得自己太娇气了，所以没好意思告诉你。”

李赫宰不知是被哪句话取悦了，声音软下来笑话他：“是挺丢人的，我不在，地和咖啡都能欺负你了。”

“是啊。”

李赫宰那边没了声音，李东海也不着急挂掉，两人的呼吸一高一低，渐渐的在安静中化为同样的频率。

“你会遇到这种事吗李赫宰？”李东海喉咙干涩，声音像是老旧的电机，一卡一卡的：“很糗很丢人，回想起来只觉得自己是个笨蛋的事情。”

“不会。”那边回答的很干脆，完全没有要安慰李东海的意思。

“哦……我想也是。”

不给他郁闷的机会，李赫宰轻叹一声，紧接着开口道：“以后这种事情也告诉我吧，不管是面对面还是用电话，我不缺时间，电话也永远不会关机，我不会烦你或是笑话你，咳，虽然听你摔跤是有一点好笑。”

李东海闷闷不乐：“我听出来了。”

“呵……”李赫宰笑着反问：“你听出什么来了？李东海，你没听懂我想表达的十分之一。”

李赫宰每次似玩笑似认真的话，都让李东海的心脏漏掉半拍，可李赫宰从不给他细想的机会，抛出来又收回去，像是存心耍他玩一样。

“别等我，自己好好吃饭。”

李东海问：“你是不是在外面有酒局？需要我给你煮醒酒汤吗？我把钥匙跟你的放在一起，到时候你自己进来喝就行了。”

“这么贤惠？这是要给我留门？”李赫宰不放过任何戏弄他的机会，不等李东海反驳他又拒绝：“不用了，弄一屋子味儿你睡不着。”

“好吧，那我挂了。”

“嗯。”

李赫宰等待听筒传来忙音才慢慢垂下胳膊，包厢的门被打开，有人嚷嚷你干什么呢，电话打那么久！

他不在意道：“查岗的。”

哎哟！那人怪叫一声，秀恩爱就没意思了啊。

李赫宰并不解释，任由来人嬉笑调侃，他不知道那些有家室的人怎么想，总之他人生第一次品尝到了被人惦记的滋味。

热热的，很好。

李东海一大清早接到了医院的电话，对方说昨日他送来的女人醒了，对方无论如何都希望见他一面当面感谢，问李东海有没有时间来医院一趟。

李东海本来要拒绝，他不好意思的同时还要上班，但听到对方说病人身边没有家属的时候又不忍心，就干脆没有给自己做早饭，提前出了家门。

来到病房，昨日见过面的妇人正坐在床上给自己削苹果，她手法笨拙一看就没用过水果刀，令人难过的是身边没有人帮忙，李东海生怕她划伤自己，连忙走过去出言提醒：“阿姨小心，我来给你弄吧。”

“哎哟小朋友是你啊！”妇人眼睛一亮，显然没想到送他来医院的会是李东海，李东海接过她手里的东西，搬了一把椅子在她床边坐下来。

“怎么样阿姨？感觉身体好些了吗？”

“好多了，半夜我就醒了。”她满怀歉意道：“给你们小年轻添麻烦了，听护士说你一个人把我背过来……真是不知道该怎么感谢你。”

“别这么说阿姨，换做谁都会这样做的。”

“要得要得，阿姨想当面感谢你，就托护士给你打了电话，只是没想到咱们这么有缘，两次都是你呀。”

李东海腼腆一笑：“我当时没走远，您别这么客气，只要身体没大碍就行。”

没说两句李东海的手机响了起来，他走出病房接电话，刚“喂”了一声李赫宰就问：“你在哪？”

“哦，我在医院，昨……”

“医院？”李赫宰打断他：“哪家医院？你怎么了？”

李东海怕他担心解释道：“你想多了我没事，只是来医院探病。”

对面这才安静下来，李赫宰喟叹一声，声音听起来很疲惫很沙哑：“几点走的？”

“起床我就过来了，你呢？怎么一大早给我打电话？”

“刚到家，胃不舒服想去你家吃早饭，昨天结束得太晚了。”李赫宰又添了一句：“早上才从J市回来。”

“啊？你昨天去外地了？”

李赫宰懒懒的：“嗯。”

李东海捏紧手机：“那……那你昨天怎么不说啊。”

李赫宰不说话，李东海忍不住问：“所以昨天你是在逗我吧，还说什么要回来，我吓了一跳。”

“没有。”

“啊？”

“没有。”李赫宰的声音很轻，却很认真：“你听起来快哭了，我当时的确准备开车回来。”

这下换李东海不说话了，他站在充满消毒水的病房走廊里，护士和病人从他面前经过，外界的所有声音仿佛被隔绝了一样安静，他只能听见自己的心跳声，一下接一下逐渐加快，一点也不听他的话。

太没出息了。李东海捂着胸口想。

李赫宰不在意自己的话给李东海造成了多大的影响，他打了个哈欠道：“挂了，我还有事。”

“哦哦，好，你休息吧快去休息……”

李赫宰第一次没有听他说完便挂下了电话。

回到病房，妇人待他坐下后拉起他的手，李东海本能地想要缩回，觉得不太礼貌只好没有动。

“聊了半天还不知道你叫什么名字呢？”

“我叫李东海。”

妇人笑眯眯地拍拍他：“在哪上班啊？回头我让人送面锦旗过去。”

李东海惊得直摆手：“不用不用阿姨！您太夸张了，您、您再这样我就走了。”

“好好好不送不送，怎么这么害羞啊，这是好事还怕见不得人啊。”

李东海脸红：“不是……”

妇人见他这样，忽然叹了一口气：“我也有个儿子，跟东海差不多大，只不过好久没见了，这时候病起来我就尤其的……想他。”

李东海不知该如何安慰，一夜过去了也不见家属来看她，她就这样孤零零地躺在病床上，连讲话的人都没有。

“阿姨您……您的家人呢？”

妇人十分释然地笑了：“害，他们做生意总是忙一些，女儿在国外，儿子也不常联系，我呢，平时就跟姐妹们打麻将做美容，也算有人陪。”

“那您醒来怎么没给您的儿子打电话呢？”

“放心我已经打了，他在外面忙得很，不过听到我生病也立马赶回来了。”妇人脸上露出笑容，对李东海介绍：“哎，我儿子可优秀了，你多坐一会儿，待会儿他到了我再让他好好感谢你。”

李东海说好，他心想自己多待一会儿也好，等阿姨的儿子过来他再走也放心些，两人又聊了几句，妇人对李东海的家庭很感兴趣，李东海谈起自己的父母，正说着，病房的门突然被推开。

他下意识看过去，只见李赫宰手臂上挂着一件大衣站在门口，目光深沉嘴唇紧抿，李东海呆愣了两秒才反应过来，他忍不住失声道：“赫、赫宰？你怎么在这儿？我不是说不用来了吗？”

李赫宰朝他走来，正当李东海还在纳闷李赫宰怎么知道他在这里的时候，那人揉了一把他的头发说：“傻东西，谁来看你了。”

说罢他靠近病床，对床上的女人淡淡地喊了一声：“妈。”


End file.
